Hero's Day
by author2be3
Summary: It's Hero's day, but no one expected an akuma attack! Ladybug and Chat Noir will need help against these new monsters they've never seen before. Lucky for them, Master Fu has a few friends!


A/N: This takes place after KH3 and during Hero's day right after Vulpena's illusion of akumatized Ladybug. The whole Kairi being Aqua's apprentice is from an idea I have for another fanfic (which I am writing and planning to publish)

Update: Little Liar, don't ever say I don't listen to criticism, haha. Thanks for the feed back :)

Also sorry to anyone else who gets notified when this story updates about a few changes I made to this chapter. I'm just trying to clean up any issues I find afterwards.

* * *

The citizens of Paris were cheerful this morning. After all, today was heroes day. A day dedicated to Paris' heroes, Ladybug and Chat Noir as well as their other super friends. But even better, it encouraged the citizens to be every day heroes. With so much hope right now, no one suspected Hawkmoth to strike.

As the parade went by, no one noticed the young woman dressed as a fox standing on the edge of the Effle Tower with a mischievous smile on her face. She pulled out a flute from behind her back and played a simple tune. Light gathered at the end of her flute. Grabing the flute with both hands, the fox girl swung it forward, tossing the light at one of the ballons.

The light exploded on the ballon and two figures appeared on top it. One looked exactly like Chat Noir, but the other looked like Ladybug... but different somehow. A battle between the two figures broke out. "Get back everyone!" the Chat figure shouted, "She's been akumatized!"

"Here, kitty, kitty, kitty! I just want your miraculous for Hawkmoth!" the Ladybug figure said. The figures began to duke it out on the ballons, drawing all the eyes of Paris. The Chat figure quickly grabbed the Ladybug figure. "Cataclysm!" The Chat figure's right hand began to swirl with dark clouds. He reached for the Ladybug figure's earrings, but the Ladybug figure slipped out out of his grasp. In one swift motion, the Ladybug figure took the Chat figure's hand and shoved it into his chest, disintegrating him instantly. He turned to dust in the wind, leaving his ring behind. The Ladybug figure picked up the ring and laughed, "Hawkmoth has won! Be warned Paris! No one can protect you now!" The Ladybug figure laughed again before taking her yoyo and swinging off from sight. The fox girl smiled at the chaos before a lined butterfly mask appeared over her face.

"Well done, Volpena. We'll see each other again soon." The voice of Hawkmoth said to her. The mask vanished, and smoke fell over Volpena before vanishing and turning her back into a regular teenage girl. A black butterfly appeared from her bracelet before turning white qnd flying off.

The citizens stared in horror as their heroes had fallen to Hawkmoth. A wave of terror and sadness rolled over the people, leaving them unaware of the crimson akumas descending upon them. Many became akumatized but others….

Others fell into despair. They were swallowed by darkness, leaving a shadowy monster with yellow eyes in their place.

Master Fu and Wayzz watched in horror from the apartment as these events unfolded. "Master, those monsters with the akuma…" Wayzz panicked. Master Fu shook his head, "I never imagined they would be here again. I must contact Master Yin Sid. Ladybug and Chat Noir will need help."

* * *

Hawkmoth watched from his lair as these new creatures appear with his akumas. He was fascinated and concerned. "What is the meaning of this? What are these things?" He looked over to his assistant, currently going by Catalyst, hoping she would have answer. Catalyst watched the shadow monsters a moment. They wandered about, following the akuma to cause chaos. "They seem to follow your akuma."

Hawkmoth reached out to his akuma and ordered them to meet him at the Effle Tower. The shadow monsters seemed pulled to follow the akuma.

"These monsters follow the akuma. They should be easy to command." Catalyst observed, "This shouldn't stop your plans."

Hawkmoth smiled darkly, "Well then, let's see what these monsters can do."

* * *

Marinette practically broke down the door of Master Fu's apartment. "Master, what's going on out there? Everyone's been re-akumatized. And what are those monsters that are showing up?"

Master Fu had a grave look on his face. "I was afraid Hawkmoth would one day realize the extent of his powers. Those monsters are a side effect of that power. The Miraculous are not equipped to handle them."

Marinette looked like she was about to panic. "What do you mean? If we can't defeat those monsters with the Miraculous, then how do we stop them?"

"Don't worry, Marinette. I have already asked for help from a friend to deal with those monsters. They should come soon to assist you and Chat Noir. In the meantime."

Master Fu turned to his gramophone and entered the code necessary to reveal the miracle box. "Marinette Dupang-Chang. Pick an ally whom you can trust to assist you on this mission. Once the mission is complete, you will return the miraculous to me."

Marinette hesitated as she looked over the miracle box. It didn't seem like one other miraculous user would be enough. Tikki took notice to Marinette's worry.

"Take them all Marinette!" Tikki said quickly.

Marinette shook her head, realizing what had to be done. "No Tikki. In this case less is more. I need people who already know what they're doing."

Marinette gathered the three Miraculouses she needed and headed out the door.

* * *

_Some time later_

A doorway of light opened as two young women walked out. Master Aqua and Kairi walked forward expecting chaos, but found the streets were barren. There didn't seem to be a person or heartless in sight. "Master, do you think we are in the right place?" Kairi asked.

Aqua walked further down the road, Kairi following close behind. "Yes, I'm pretty sure we're in the right place." As the two walked further, a voice began to echo through the street via every screen available.

"Don't be bemused, it's just the news. And you're about to witness the greatness of our new leader, Scarlet Moth! Today shall be known as villian's day!"

The two keyblade wielders turned their attention to the nearest screen where a crimson woman with a blue face gestured to a man in all red. Before the red man was multiple strange looking people also in various shades of red. Beside these people were a few familiar monsters in the background.

"There they are!" Aqua said.

"We better hurry then. Master Fu's friends are waiting for us!" Kairi added as the two ran off to find the heartless.

* * *

A few of those shadow monsters continued to roam the streets. Chat Noir watched from the rooftops, trying to figure out what they are. As he watched, his partern Ladybug swung up next to him. "Notice anything interesting?" She teased. Chat turned and smiled at her. "Only when I see you, M'lady!" The two looked back over the crowd as more of the shadow monsters ran off to the Effel Tower.

"It looks like Hawkmoth is building an army." He said.

Ladybug smirked, "Then we'll build an army of our own. I have a mission for you." She held an open hand with the bee Miraculous. Chat Noir nodded and took the comb.

"Any idea what those shadow monsters are?" he asked.

Ladybug shook her head, "Master Fu didn't say much. But they're not akuma. He said someone would come to deal with them."

"Well I hope they're friendly." Chat quipped before heading off to fetch Queen Bee.

* * *

_Some time later_

The team of heroes assembled on the roof of the building that stood before the Eiffel Tower. Ladybug looked over the battlefield, then over her shoulder. She felt fear for just a moment. She always did before a battle to save Paris, but this time was different. Now, there was so many to fight, and worse there were monsters they couldn't handle. She bit her lip. Where was the help they needed?

"Penny for your thoughts, M'lady?" Chat asked, breaking Ladybug from her trance.

"It's like Hawkmoth has been planning this for a long time. But we're not prepared for this." She said honestly.

"Yes we are. We've beaten all the akumatized people before. And now there's five of us this time."

Ladybug looked to her team. Rena Rouge, Carapace and Queen Bee looked determined. She knew she could rely on them. Ladybug nodded, "There's only one other problem. Where is the help we were supposed to get?"

Chat shook his head, "Don't know. I didn't see anybody."

Just then, the team of heroes heard two light thuds behind them. They turned to see two young women. The older was dressed in different shades of blue and white, while the younger in shades of pink and black.

The one in blue spoke, "I take it you're the friends Master Fu asked us to help?"

Ladybug stared at the two, "You're the help he requested?"

She nodded, "I'm Master Aqua, and this is my apprentice, Kairi."

Ladybug smiled, "I'm Ladybug. This is my partner Chat Noir. And these are our friends, Rena Rouge, Carapace and Queen Bee. We hadn't made our move yet. We were waiting for you."

"Well we're here now." Kairi said, "So how can we help?"

* * *

"Hawkmoth, I hoped you enjoyed Vulpena's illusions. Because the real Ladybug will never hand over her miraculous!" Ladybug shouted.

Chat Noir stood beside her, "Yeah, and we have a better idea. You're going to give us your miraculous!"

Rena and Carapace stepped up next. "You may have an army of akuma," Carapace said.

"But we're a whole team of super heroes." Rena added.

"And you're going to regret wearing that utterly ridiculous costume." Queen Bee concluded.

Hawkmoth laughed. "Well heroes, if its a fight you want. It's a fight you'll get!" He threw out his arm, sending his army of akuma after them. Ladybug with Chat Noir and their three super friends leaped into the action.

The akumatized people attacked first. Stormy Weather sent down a thunder bolt on Ladybug, but Carapace was quick to throw his sheild over to protect her. Pharoh was next, picking up Princess Fragrance for her to dump her perfume on the heroes. They slid out the way though.

"Queen Bee, Pharoh's pendant. Rena Rouge, rescue!" Ladybug called.

Queen Bee was quick to throw her top at Pharoh's pendant, breaking it instantly. Rena in turn caught the falling man. "Nice work, Chloe!" She said followed by throwing her flute at at Princess Fragrance's bottle to shatter it. This gave Queen Bee the chance to catch her. "That's Queen Bee to you, fox!" she snapped. Ladybug was quick to capture the akumas.

The boys were fairing just as well. Riposte was blocked by Carapace, which left her open for Chat Noir grab her and pull her away. Quick on his feet, Carapace threw his sheild to knock back Mr. Mime. Chat in turn sliced Mime's hat, freeing him from his akuma.

Chat, still controling Riposte, shoved her sword into the bench. Carapace moved quickly to slam his sheild down on her sword, freeing her from the akuma. Ladybug was quick to catch these akuma as well.

Ladybug was actually beginning to feel optimistic. They really could do this!

That was when the shadow monsters began to swarm the heroes. Heartless, Aqua had called them. One in particular grabbed at Ladybug's arm that held her yoyo. Her friends weren't fairing well either.

"Master Aqua, Kairi, now!" Ladybug shouted.

The strangers leaped out of hiding and summoned their keyblades. Aqua, moving quickly, swung her blade through the one that held Ladybug down.

"Uh, a little help here dudes." Carapace said. Aqua cartwheeled in his direction before lunging her keyblade into the heartless.

"Chat Noir, duck!" Kairi shouted. Chat smirked with a bow. Kairi then tossed her keyblade through the heartless before returning it back into her hand.

"Thanks!" He called as Kairi ran off to go after the next heartless reaching for Rena Rouge. "He's all yours." Rena smiled as she leapt away from Kairi's downward swing. The heartless dissipated instantly.

Scarlet Moth watched as these strangers began to take out his new monsters with ease. His red lined mask appeared before his eyes to speak with Catalyst. "Who are these people?"

Catalyst watched from a distance. "I don't know. But perhaps they can be added to your plans."

Scarlet Moth watched the two new heroes carefully. They seemed to be focusing only on his new shadow creatures. It was clear the blue one was more skilled than the pink one. But more importantly, Scarlet Moth noticed the blue one being very protective of the pink one. Maybe Catalyst was onto something. A different lined mask appeared over Scarlet Moth's face.

"Dark Cupid, I have another target for you…"

* * *

Seeing the slight lull in the fight, Ladybug took her opening. She tossed her yoyo up in the air. "Lucky charm!" A few magic ladybugs appeared and gave her a racket. She looked around her surroundings before concocting her plan. "Get ready," she said, "I'm going to need all of you."

Dark Cupid, after completing the first part of his mission, had to wait for the next strike. Finally seeing his opening, he fired on the saved citizens. Right on cue, the scarlet akumas rained down and possed the citizens once more.

"Hawkmoth is using Dark Cupid to re-akumatize everyone." Chat said. Ladybug had to fight off her fear that began to rise. Especially since so many akuma were ready to pounce.

"Look out!" Kairi slid across the ground to where Ladybug and Queen Bee were. Ladybug snapped out of her fear once she noticed Dark Cupid's arrows hailing down on them. Kairi threw her keyblade up. A wall of clear hexagons shimmered as each arrow impacted it. Aqua did the same with Chat Noir, Carapace and Rena Rouge.

"You'll have to do better than that!" Aqua shouted.

"Don't you have another problem?" Dark Cupid quipped as more heartless emerged far off from the heroes.

Kairi and Aqua shared a look before charging into the hoard. "Kairi, time for the blizzard attack. Are you ready?" Aqua said as they ran.

"Yes master. I won't let you down!" Kairi replied.

Aqua pointed her keyblade overhead and began to spin very quickly, "Freeze!" She shouted, sending blasts of ice above her. Kairi leaped up into the air and began to hop from ice blast to ice blast. Each time sending a blast of light at the heartless. While the hoard were distracted by Kairi, Aqua would blast them with her magic as well.

The heroes watched the keyblade wielders' attacks, leaving them open to Dark Cupid once again.

"Look out!" Rena Rouge dived in front of Carapace to shield him from the arrow. She fell to her knees, shaking from her shift in emotions.

"Rena! Not you!" Carapace shouted. Ladybug took notice of the scarlet butterfly approaching her ally. She captured it before it got too close. "Rena Rouge! Don't give up hope! Otherwise you'll be akumatized!"

Carapace tried to get a hold of Rena to help her. She pushed him away, "Hands off, fly weight!" Carapace did what he could to shake off the insult. He got up to try and grab her again.

Before Carapace could hold down Rena, she pushed him away once more. A scarlet butterfly landed on her. Red smoke enveloped her, "I am Rena Rage!"

"No!" In that moment, Carapace fell into sadness. Another scarlet butterfly landed onto him, enveloping him in the smoke too.

"Carapace! No!" Ladybug called, trying to hold off the other akumatized people.

"There is no more Carapace. There is only Shell-shock!" He replied throwing his shield at her. Chat Noir jumped in the way to knock the shield away.

Queen Bee smirked, "No need to worry about me, Ladybug! I won't be akumatized again!" She kept spinning her top as a sheild to keep the akuma attacks at bay. She only stopped once she heard the voices of who she never thought would be there.

"Chloe! Stop playing superhero!"

Queen Bee turned to see her parents akumatized, "Mommy, daddy?" Her parents began to blast her continously. She did all she could to block their attacks, trying to avoid hurting them.

"Queen Bee, Focus!" Ladybug shouted. But it wasn't enough. As Queen Bee dodged their attacks, she failed to notice Disparebear grabbing her ankle, thus taking control of her. "Stop!" he shouted. Queen Bee froze. Dark Cupid took the free shot and blasted her with an arrow. The scarlet akuma took hold of her immediately.

"Queen Bee!" Chat shouted. She jumped at him with a fist, "That's Queen Wasp! You mangy cat!" Chat jumped out of the way and stood back to back with his lady.

Aqua and Kairi could hear the chaos from afar. "Go help them!" Aqua pointed to where the remaining heroes where. Kairi nodded and ran for it.

"Now!" Scarlet Moth called to Dark Cupid. The archer fired his next arrow at Kairi. Aqua, noticing the arrow leapt forward, taking the hit and collapsing onto Kairi. Kairi immediately crawled out from under her master and knelt in front of her.

"No, no, no, no, no. Master, please!"

Kairi could see the dark tendrils growing around Aqua.

"Kairi… go." she struggled to say, "Pro-protect… Chat… and Lady… Ahh!" The darkness erupted around her. Kairi was thrown back by the dark wave. She got up and pointed her keyblade at Dark Cupid. "You'll pay for that. Thunder!"

The sky turned dark as lightning rained down on Dark Cupid, blasting him a moment and taking him to the ground. Kairi turned and ran towards Ladybug and Chat Noir.

Ladybug and Chat Noir looked around. They were surrounded. There was no quick way out. "This looks like a cataclysmic situation, M'lady." He said. "Chat! That's it. The ground!"

Chat nodded, "Cataclysm!"

Kairi caught up to the crowd of akuma, only to feel the ground rumble.

"Ladybug! Chat Noir!" She called. Realizing the akuma would get to them first, she slammed her blade into the ground. She mumbled a "please work" before shouting, "Freeze!"

Ice trailed from the tip of her blade, before icing over the other's feet, locking them in place. "Yes!" She pulled her blade out of the ground and slid between the akuma, only to fall into a hole.

* * *

Ladybug and Chat Noir ran further into the sewers. Ladybug began to hear the chime from her earrings. She took notice of the two tunnels up ahead. "I'm about to transform back. You go to that tunnel, I'll take this one."

They split off and hid on either side. The two de-transformed to feed their kwamis and regroup. Silenced passed over the two. Now, Marinette could feel the fear she had been holding back. Finally she spoke up.

"Chat Noir, are you sure we can still win?"

Adrien put his hand on the wall between them and smiled. "Like you said, we can't give up hope."

"But our whole team crumbled."

"Then let's go back to what has always worked, a duo. You and me against the world, M'lady!"

Marinette smiled at his words. They would have to keep trying. Her fear subsidized for a moment.

"Ladybug! Chat Noir! Are you okay?" A voice called.

"Kairi?" Adrien replied.

"Wait! Don't look! We've de-transformed." Marinette said.

The two could hear Kairi stop running for a moment. They turned to see Kairi had stepped forward with her hands over her eyes. The two heroes had to try and hold back their laughs. Kairi smiled, knowing her little trick worked to calm the two down. "Is everything okay?"

"We're fine. But where are the other akuma?" Marinette asked.

Kairi smirked, "Let's just say they've got cold feet."

Adrien chuckled at Kairi's pun. "Is Master Aqua still up there?"

Kairi was quiet for a moment. "Dark Cupid got her. She was protecting me from him."

"So she's akumatized too…" Marinette said.

Kairi shook her head, "Scarlet Moth won't need to. Her darkness is enough."

"I'm so sorry, Kairi."

"Don't be. It's no one's fault but Scarlet Moth's. And I won't let him get away with that."

"Well Kairi, why don't we come up with a plan?" Adrien offered.

* * *

The booming footsteps of all the akuma echoed through the sewers. Kairi turned and summoned her keyblade. "Times up, guys."

She could hear the heroes running, along with the words "Tikki, power up!" and "Plagg, power up!", followed by two splashes. She smiled and ran after them. She dived into the water after her friends. She was quick to see they had rescued two people who had been akumatized. They swam onward to find their way to the surface.

As they swam, Kairi could feel the water getting colder. She looked back to see the water starting to freeze solid. And sure enough, they wouldn't swim fast enough to reach the surface. Kairi swam past the heroes, pointed her blade forward, and launched a fireball that had just enough power to create an opening for her and the heroes to escape. "Good job, Kairi." Ladybug said before they leapt out of the water and onto the ice.

The heroes de-transformed into their ordinary hero suits and had the saved citizens run to safety. Kairi took notice of what she had to guess was the source of the ice: a strange man in skates standing on a nearby bridge. "Ladybug!" she pointed at the man.

Ladybug was quick to hit the skates of a strange looking man to release the akuma and capturing it with her yoyo. Kairi then saw the red cameras of Prime Queen watching them. She put up her hood to keep her face somewhat hidden. But it didn't matter, as all eyes were on Ladybug as she released all the butterflies she had rescued.

"Time to show everyone that the real Ladybug is back!"

Although her current partners couldn't tell, Kairi could feel the darkness over this world weakening. She took a moment to reach into her pocket to touch her good luck charm.

_I won't give up. After we save this world, I'll save you too._

The sound of people charging through the streets drew near the three. "We'll have to make a detour!" Chat said as they ran a differet way around to the Eiffel Tower.

They stopped however when they found a brigade blocking the road. "Is that always like that?" Kairi asked. Ladybug and Chat Noir shook their heads when many civilians appeared from behind the brigade holding the flag of France. "Citizens of Paris! Charge!" Someone shouted as more people came out of the woodwork to hold off the charging akuma behind the heroes. Someone came up to Ladybug, "You take care of Hawkmoth. We'll deal with the akuma."

"Thank you." Ladybug said. She nodded to the others and they followed her to the rooftops for a clearer path.

"You got to admire them for their bravery." Chat said as they ran.

"They really are." Ladybug added.

"They have strong hearts. And that comes from the light you both provide." Kairi said. The heroes smiled at her words. Ladybug clung to these words to fight off the last of her fear.

As they got closer, the heroes could see two large akumas standing before the Eiffel Tower, as well as a small dark figure. They ducked behind a chimney but leaned over to get a better look.

"Who is that?" Ladybug asked squinting at the figure.

"Master Aqua." Kairi said flatly, "She's too dangerous right now for us to face her."

"So, what do we do?" Chat asked.

"I'll have to keep her busy. You two need to get to Hawkmoth."

"But Kairi, you just said she's too dangerous!" Ladybug protested.

Kairi gave the heroine a serious look, "She's my master. And besides, I just need to keep her busy so you can get to Hawkmoth."

Ladybug and Chat Noir didn't look too happy at the idea.

"If I don't do this, she'll come after you anyway. My master told me to protect you, and this is how I'm going to do it." Kairi urged.

Ladybug looked away for a moment. "Okay, but if something happens," she poked her yoyo to reveal two communicators, "tell us."

She handed one ear piece to the keyblade wielder. Kairi took it and placed it in her ear. Ladybug and Chat did the same.

Kairi stood up. "I'll lead her away so you can take care of those other akumas to get to Hawkmoth."

Kairi leaped off the roof and onto the icey ground below. "Master!" She shouted. The shadowy figure pointed a keyblade at her. "Fire!" She shouted. Kairi slipped out of the way of the fireball. Kairi responded in kind with a ball of ice. Aqua moved out of the way and rushed Kairi.

"Okay, Master. Sorry, but I have to knock some sense into you." Kairi ran forward to meet her master head on. Their blades clashed. Kairi took a second to look over Aqua's shoulder. She could see Ladybug and Chat Noir fighting their way past the two giant akuma.That left an opening for Aqua to kick Kairi square in the chest.

"Typical." Aqua taunted as Kairi rolled on the ground, "No matter how much training you get, you're still helpless."

Kairi stood up, "I'm not giving up on you Master. Besides, Terra will kill me if I do." She threw up her blade, only for it to clash with Aqua's. "Master please. You're my friend. I know you're stronger than the darkness!"

Aqua pushed Kairi back and swung at her. Kairi jumped out of the way. She slid back on the ice. "You're Master Aqua! You saved me as a child from monsters. You gave up so much to save your friends. You survived in the realm of darkness for years." Kairi launched herself at her Master and was able to strike Aqua on the side. Kairi took the opportunity to look back at Ladybug and Chat Noir's situation. "Kairi, we've delt with the akuma!" Ladybug said, "How are holding up?"

"I'm fine- Agh!" She said before Aqua knocked Kairi off her feet. "Kairi!" Chat said. "Keep... going..." Kairi said between huffs. Aqua jumped forward and continued to hammer down on Kairi's raised blade. "Shut up! You shouldn't be talking. How useless have you been? All the training given to you by Merlin, and Sora still had to risk everything to save you. And even with my help, you still can't handle yourself in a fight!"

At those last words Aqua knocked Kairi's blade out of her hands. Kairi began to back away before slipping under her feet because of the ice. Aqua then slammed down keyblade over and over on her pupil.

Kairi tumbled off to the side. She struggled to move. Her body ached from Aqua's attacks. She summoned her keyblade one more time before using it to help her stand up."I'm not... giving up on you... Master."

Aqua went for another swing, taking Kairi down. "Master... please..." Kairi begged. Aqua raised her keyblade over her head for the final strike. She looked down at her apprentice and her hands began to shake. She closed her eyes as she began to fight off the darkness. She couldn't allow herself to strike down her pupil.

Kairi weakly raised her keyblade and shot out a light to Aqua's chest. The light ran through her body, pushing out the dark clouds around her.

Aqua dropped to her knees. Her eyes shot open and she began to breathe heavily. Her attention went right to Kairi who was crumpled on the ground.

She crawled up to her and put the girl's head in her lap. "Oh no, Kairi! What have I done?"

Kairi put her hand over her master's. "I'll... be fine... Go help... Ladybug and... Chat Noir."

* * *

With righteous fury moving them forward, Ladybug and Chat Noir climbed the Effle Tower to come face to face with Scarlet Moth.

"This ends today, Hawkmoth!" Ladybug snapped. She tossed her yoyo up in the air. "Lucky charm!" A small jewelry box landed in her hand.

"It's a sign Hawkmoth. That your miraculous is going to end up in this box!"

"Cataclysm!" Chat Noir shouted, activating his power. The two approached him slowly. Scarlet Moth backed away, "Oh really, how do you know if the wish I was going to make would've been beneficial for everyone?"

Ladybug stood firm, "If you had made a wish, there would be a price to pay!"

Chat frowned, "Whatever you'd wish for it could only be evil!"

Scarlet Moth smirked, "Oh? And what about you? Why haven't you made a wish? Unlike you, I'm not afraid to use these powers. You're so selfish to not use them to change the world."

"We are changing the world everyday by our actions! We don't need a wish to do that!"

The heroes approached Scarlet Moth.

Ladybug smiled gently, "You can fight alongside us. You can do good." She took a second to notice Scarlet Moth's reflection on the back of the box.

"Look out!" She said, pushing Chat Noir out of Dark Cupid's next arrow. Chat threw his baton to break the object the akuma was possessing Dark Cupid, giving Ladybug the time to catch the akuma with her yoyo and lower Kim to the ground safely.

"You're such a coward Hawkmoth!" Ladybug growled.

"There's no hiding this time!" Chat added.

There was a continuation of swings and dodges. But long after, Ladybug grabbed Scarlet Moth's cain and threw it to Chat Noir. He caught it, allowing his power to destroy it.

In that instance, all the akumatized people were freed as thousands of white butterflies flew off into the sky.

Scarlet Moth, now reduced to Hawkmoth grinned eagerly. "Alright kids. Now see what a man who has nothing left to lose can do!"

He began to grow shadow-like tendrils, causing more heartless to appear.

The heroes were overwhelmed. Not only was Hawkmoth powerful, they could barely keep the heartless at bay. "You're still so green, young heroes. You can't even keep from transforming back after using your powers." He taunted, "And with these monsters at my disposal, you'll never win."

"Enough!" A familiar voice shouted before a large eruption of light struck the heartless. Aqua stood proudly, aiming her keyblade at Hawkmoth.

"And who are you!" Hawkmoth barked.

"I am Master Aqua. And you're going to regret trying to target my apprentice!"

Hawkmoth kept his eager smile, "And how do you plan to stop me?"

Aqua smiled, "I brought some friends."

At that moment Hawkmoth was hit by Carapace's shield.

"Need a hand?" Rena Rouge quipped.

Ladybug stood up and tossed her yoyo around the Eiffel Tower, trapping Hawkmoth with them. "You're trapped in our net! There's no getting away now."

"Venom!" Queen Bee shouted, activating her power, "I'll paralyze him and he'll be all yours, Ladybug."

Hawkmoth began to back away, there was no other way out. Ladybug couldn't believe this. Would they finally defeat Hawkmoth?

A small feather landed on Hawkmoth's destroyed cain. A new lined mask appeared on his face. He seemed to speak to himself.

"No! Don't do that!"

After a pause, the lined mask disappeared. Hawkmoth fell to his knees and put his head down. A large purple moth emerged from him. The beast cried out before creating a huge wind storm, breaking Ladybug's trap and allowing Hawkmoth to escape. The heroes did all thry could to not be blown away.

"What is that monster?" Ladybug called before it vanished. Once the chaos settled and Hawkmoth vanished, the heroes gathered around the broken cain. A white feather flew away gently in the breeze.

"A feather?" Ladybug said, "That's right the other missing miraculous…"

"Was a peacock!" Chat finished.

Rena Rouge picked up the remains of the cain. "Well we can probably track Hawkmoth with this." Only for it to vanish from her hands. "Oh, nevermind."

Ladybug sighed then tossed the box her charm summoned into the air, "Miraculous Ladybug!"

A swarm of Ladybugs covered the city before putting everything back the way it was. Aqua looked around, amazed at what had just happened. The group could hear footsteps.

"Aqua?"

"Kairi!" Aqua ran off towards her, the heroes following close behind. Kairi was quick to embrace her master. Aqua brushed a few strands of hair out of Kairi's eyes. "I'm so sorry what I did and said to you. Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. And don't worry. I know it wasn't you."

The heroes smiled at the others reunion. The keyblade wielders looked at the heroes. "So I guess this is it then?" Kairi said with a little sadness.

"Wait," Chat said, "you mean we won't be able to see each other again?"

Aqua shook her head, "It's complicated. We only came because Master Fu told us the heartless had appeared. And besides, we haven't finished Kairi's training."

"But what if the heartless come back?" Ladybug asked.

Kairi and Aqua shared a look. Aqua nodded. "I guess Master Fu or you would have to call one of us for help."

"One of us?" Ladybug repeated.

Kairi nodded, "There are a few of us who can deal with the heartless. Wielders of the keyblade."

"But in the meantime, we need to head back."

"Could you at least stick around for the celebration?" Rena Rouge asked.

"Yeah, come on dudes, it's hero's day!" Carapace added.

Kairi seemed to perk up at that idea. She quickly turned to Aqua giving her a look that said 'pretty please'.

Aqua rolled her eyes with a smile. "You can stay for the party. But we're up early tomorrow for training."

Kairi seemed giddy at that and nodded. "Yes, master. Thank you."

Aqua stuck out a finger, "Don't thank me yet. If you're late, you're sparing with Terra first thing."

Kairi giggled and bowed. "Don't worry master, I won't."


End file.
